


And Wade makes Three

by TessaVance



Series: Zima-Stark Pack [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mates, More Spidery Spiderman, Mute Peter Parker, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: When Jör and Peter decided to make Wade their third, in their ménage à trois mateship. They knew they would be facing opposition.They prepared arguments before hand for each of their pack members.What they hadn’t done was prepare for the fact their biggest opposition was going to be Wade himself.The damm Merc with a Mouth, just would not believe the fact that someone wanted him for their mate.Which they both very much did.Yes Wade, we do.No, we are not joking!Yes, we have thought about this.No! Neither of us are clinically insane.Shut up Wade, and kiss us.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson/Jormungandr, Steve Rogers/ Sleipnir
Series: Zima-Stark Pack [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355
Comments: 38
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wade: scribbles his signature on the waver agreeing to keep all his violence and killing off screen. 
> 
> Author: “Ok, this next one is a waver to have all sex off screen.” 
> 
> Wade: looks at Author incredulously. 
> 
> Author: chuckling weakly “Tony and Soldat really make use of this, man they have so much off-screen sex it’s a struggle to get them on screen.” 
> 
> Wade: holds out hand for the waver. As soon as he has it, he chucks it up in the air whips out his Katana and slashes it into confetti. Then glares at Author. 
> 
> Author: Gulps nervously 
> 
> Wade: “I have two young fucking nubile hotties wanting to have as much hot steamy sex with me as they can and you fucking want me to do it off screen? Are you bloody mad?” storms off with a huff. 
> 
> Author: looks down at the last waver still in her hands for swearing, then at the tiny pieces of the previous waver. Throws hands in the air frustrated. “Forget it, I'll just bump the rating.”

The strobing light flashed, temporarily blinding, all but the most wary. The darkness clung to the corners and made use of every available dip and cover, fighting the lights for coverage. Sounds had gone so far passed loud it was now physically manifested. Pressing down on the population and rattling everyone’s bones. It was no longer heard, but felt. 

Wade didn’t know why he was doing this to himself. He didn’t need to be here; his presence wasn’t wanted. So much stimulation muted his senses that they were all but shut down. If he left now, no one would notice. He could go to St Margaret’s. There at least he was accepted among his own kind, if reluctantly. 

He looked down, hoodie cloaking his face in shadow, and contemplated the glass before him. It held the luring amber liquid, whispering promised of courage, and muting all the terrible memories. Promised that Wade knew it never kept. Hell, with him it couldn’t keep it even if it wanted to. So why was he here at the bar, looking at an alcoholic drink that would even touch the sides? 

He knew the answer, of course, but he was being an idiot. With his gloves on, hoodie and sweat pants he had covered all of his skin; he could be pressed up against all of these people, and none of them cared. There were no shouts of horror, or disgusted looks. He could pretend that he was just another random person. Not the hated Deadpool and not the deformed Wade. He was just an average shuck, hell he might even call himself Bob. That was as plain as you could get, right? 

And as Bob, he could satisfy his stupid, loser, pathetic skin hunger. Look, a guy needs touch alright, and when even the whores insisted that only his dick touch them well, a guy can get a bit of a complex. Oh, he knew there were good decent people out there who would give him a hug, but here’s the thing. Pity hugs suck. Trust him, Wade had gone down that route. He had found some religious chum who had agreed to help him, but Wade could feel that it was a duty. What was it the guy kept rabbiting on about in his talk’s ah yes, a sacrifice offered up to god. 

Well, fuck that! Wade may be desperate but that didn’t mean he had sunk so low he was will to be treated as a job so horrible that people offered it up as a sacrifice. He had hi-tailed it out of there and hadn’t looked back. Which brough him back to the present where he was cheek to jowl among the crowd stealing touches from the unknowing. It didn’t make him feel good, these stolen touches but they well and truly did the job. He would soak up as much as he could. It would tide him over for at least a month and a half before he would have to come back. Hell, sometimes he got a dance in with a drunk person whose beer googles were well and truly cracked. In these cases he could last almost three months. 

Only once had he ever met a couple who truly didn’t seem to care what the hell he looked like. Baby Boy and his Grumpy Goth mate. Fuck, how long ago was that now? Two, two-and-a-half years? Not that he ever expected to see them again. Wade still counted both brief encounters as a gift from on high. But even he knew better than to think a Merc like him, and the pure goodness of Spiderman would ever cross paths again. The only way that was happening was if they were fighting on opposite sides and fuck that for a joke. Wade will cut off his own dick before raising a single pinkie against the precious hero. 

An arm wound it ways around his waist. Startled, Wade looked to his left to be met with sly green eyes ringed with black eyeliner. The strobe light moved on and it left Wade with vague features, disappearing and emerging as the shadows danced over the person. That and what he could feel pressed up against him. They were male, tall, slim and fit. While they didn’t have the bulked-up muscle, Wade sported there wasn’t an ounce of fat on them. A swimmer physique. 

“Come dance,” was whisper shouted into his ear. Wade nodded, not bothering to reply. He was always going to say yes to that question. He would milk this for everything it was worth. If this guy wanted him to dance, then Wade was all for it. And hopefully Fate had finished dumping on him, and he would get to enjoy it for longer than a couple of minutes before the guy saw under the hood and kicked him out. 

Together they pushed their way through the crowd and onto the dance floor. It was even more packed here, forcing them to go at a snail’s pace. Not that Wade was complaining. Fuck, it felt good to have so many bodies pressing up against him. The guy shifted until Wade’s arm was draped over his shoulder and down his chest. His back glued to Wade’s front. The undulating rhythm of the crowd had the guy grinding his arse into Wade’s crotch. Wade looked down to be met with the sly eyes again and laughed, ok so some grinding was deliberate then. 

Finally, they got to where the guy wanted them. He stopped them, turning so that they were groin to groin. Wade glimpsed briefly, teeth flashing in a smile as they moved to the heavy beat drumming through their bodies. Wade had his hands on the guy’s hips, holding him flush as they moved together. 

A set of arms slid over the guy’s shoulders, loosely circling his neck. The guy tilted his head back, resting it on the newcomer’s shoulder while still holding onto Wades arms. Newcomer nuzzled the guy’s cheek, and he turned his head, accepting the kiss. The sight of the two young men kissing right in front of him had Wade's groin stirring. There was no way the guy could have missed that with how tight they were pressed together. He said something into his companion’s ears, then instead of Wade being dismissed or shunned, the newcomer flashed a grin his way then went back for another kiss. 

The first had been a casual, welcoming kiss, this one on the other hand. Holy fuck, this was the dirtiest, hottest display put on just for his benefit. Wade went from being half hard to fully erect in a flash. Pornos had nothing on how aroused Wade could get compared to these two. That was nothing but a soulless piece of media. This was for him to entice him specifically. To rile him up and baby, Wade was at eleven. 

The kiss broke and Wade glimpsed eyes blown wide before he growled sliding a hand in the newcomer’s hair and tilting his head up before crashing down on those lips pressing the guy even closer between them. He devoured the lips, demanding to be let in. He felt rather than heard the whimper as they opened for him. 

Mutant, Wade catalogued as his tongue swept around fangs far too large to belong to a norm. A tongue played shyly with his, but went back to flick against his lips repeatedly. Too late Wade realised they could feel his scars. He withdrew, but the newcomer chased after him, claiming his lips again and not letting him retreat. 

Fuck it, if this man wants more Wade would give it to him until he told him to stop. He dived back in, dominating the kiss once more and taking everything the man was offering. The guy in-between them had his hands wrapped around Wade‘s arse, giving him the tiniest bit of control to aim how their dicks rubbed up against each other. It sent a thrill straight to Wades balls to feel that the guy was just as turned on as Wade. 

Eventually Wade had to break the kiss, oxygen been a pretty dam important part of living. Hell, if he had a choice, he would happily die snogging this man, but he didn’t the same fate for him. He rested his head on a connivant shoulder. This close to the pair of their necks, he could smell that they were mated. 

A mated pair, not minding him kissing and rubbing up against them. Fuck, he had lucked out. 

“Want to go back to his place?” the guy in-between them shouted into his companions’ ear. The newcomer nodded eagerly. 

Wade groaned and came in his pants at the thought of having the two of them spread out on his bed. He grabbed sly eyes’ chin and leaned down for a kiss, both because he wanted him and because it would give him a hint of the scars Wade possessed. Better that they reject him here on the dance floor where Wade could disappear into the crowd than outside of the night club leaving him flooded with shame as the cold, lonely wind of New York city whipped pass him. 

The guy unlike the newcomer did not submit but battled with him for dominance, taking everything Wade dished out and giving just as much back. He fought a skilled battle; one Wade rose to the occasion for. It was the sound of the newcomer moaning right next to Wade's ear that had him relenting. The second he did the guy took over the kiss, moving from the furious, passionate thing it had been into heady drowning kisses that worked their way past Wade’s every barrier and left him craving for more. Holy fucking cow, could this guy kiss. Had Wade known this was on the menu, he would have given it up right from the start. 

It amazed him to feel himself chasing after the lips when the guy broke the kiss, begging for more. He felt the guy chuckle and he consolingly place another one Wade. 

“Invite us back to your place.” He commanded. And Wade, Wade really wanted to obey. 

“Fuck, I want to.” 

The guy indicated with his head that they should leave the dance floor, sensing that things were complicated. Wade wrapped an arm around each of their shoulder and was grateful to feel them sling their hands around his waist. He then helped them muscle their way through the crowd. Once free, the Newcomer took charge pulled them both towards the door. It was a smart move, Wade knew. They could see and hear each other properly once they were in the foyer. He clutched them closer, spreading his fingers wide over their lean frames, getting as much contact as he could before they saw his ugly mug and turned him down. The pair of them were strong and healthy. Their bodies moved in a particular way that was familiar to Wade. It took him a second to jog his memories. They were trained to fight; they moved like all the best fighters did, like Wade. With an economy of movement, not wasting a second on what was not needed. 

Soldiers? He wondered. They didn’t come across a military. So, nothing official then. Still, he didn’t get the sense they were involved in any guerrilla organisation. So maybe Mercs like him? 

The bright lights stun his eyes, leaving him blinking like crazy. The afterimage burnt in his renter. He felt the two men slip from his grasp and he soundlessly sighed. At least they had the decently to leave without calling him names. 

“So, are we going to your place or not?” Wade spun around, then felt his jaw drop. 

“Grumpy Goth? Baby Boy?” he spluttered. 

Peter’s cheeks pinked up once again. How the hell the guy could go from dirty kissing his mate then a stranger. To blushing shyly at a pet name was a dichotomy that fascinated Wade. One he wanted to explore in all its details. Would Baby Boy always be this alluring mix of sweet innocence and naughty sex kitten? 

Jör raised an eyebrow, reminding Wade that he had asked a question. 

“Fuck yes,” Wade blurted out, then his pitiful conscious kicked him and he turned to Peter, “Wait, how old are you?” 

Rolling his eyes, Peter signed <19>

“Thank bloody Fuck,” Wade breathed out a breath of relief. 

Ok, see now here’s the thing. Wade knows he should say thanks, but no thanks and be on his way. A dirty old man like him shouldn’t be with these young guys. But there was an excellent reason that Wade wasn’t a hero, hell why he struggled to occasionally fulfill the anti-hero statues. Because where anyone with a decent bone in their body would have turned these two down. Wade was not only taking them up on their offer, but he was going to see if he could wrangle them into repeat performances. 

The Canadian gods were looking out for him, and he was no fool he would accept and deal with the guilt later. Hell, he might even kill himself over it a couple of times, but right now this was a once in multiple lifetime’s opportunity. 

Before ever of them could change their mind, Wade hustled them out of the club and onto the street. He placed a call and thank fuck Dopinder was in the area and currently free. 

“Where to Mr Wade?” 

“Dopinder, my good friend, take us to the Sliver Shack.” Wade replied. The Silver Shack was one of his best apartments. He had multiple safe houses spread out through the city for him to crash in, but most of them were shit holes. Wade was enough of a wreck himself. There was no way he would take either of them to one of his dingy bolt holes. 

Wade was sitting in the middle of the backseat. Peter and Jör bookend him. 

<Can I kiss you?> Peter asked shyly. 

“Can you.... Hell, yes, Baby Boy,” Wade replied. Peter tilted his head a little and Wade happily lent down teasing, brushing his lips back and forth once, twice, before firmly planting them. He flicked his tongue against Peter’s, feeling the younger man instantly submit. His body melting against Wades. And wasn’t that a thrill and a half having the super hero cling to him like a damsel in distress. 

A hand touched his jaw, Wade broke to the kiss to see Jör watching them with hungry eyes. The hand pulled Wade around to face him and Jör lent in. Wade only put a token protest at domination before eagerly letting Jör have his own way. Let it be said that Wade could learn his lesson. 

Jör had a mastery at this. He could dominate without making Wade fell like he was lesser. It was such an unusual position; one Wade hadn’t been in before. When he actually had sex, everyone automatically placed him in the dominant position. His physique with the powerful muscle and his loud personality had everyone assuming. And don’t get him wrong, Wade was more than happy with that role. It had been the only thing he had known, and he had been totally cool with it. 

But Jör had novel ideas, and you know what so far Wade was all for it. Jör was placing heavy drugging kisses on Wade, both hands cupping his cheeks, and even though there was barley any pressure applied, they were holding Wade in place. He got so lost in the kisses that he forgot where he was, his body relaxing and slumping down in the seat. Man, this felt nice to relax, to let Jör lead. Shit, if this was even an inkling of what Subs felt, no wonder there was so many of them. 

A hand slid sensually up his inner thigh, making Wade sigh into the kiss and spread his legs wider. A long second later Wade clicked that Jör already had his hands on him. Breaking the kiss, he turned his head and looked to see Peter’s big brown eyes looking up at him hesitantly; the hand pausing. Peter bit his lip, then cocked his head in enquiry. 

Wade let out a groan, Fuck it turned out the answer to whether Peter could pull off innocent and sexy kitten was yes. He picked up Peter’s hand placing a kiss on the back of it just to watch the dusty pink colour on his cheeks then placed the hand directly on his groin spreading his legs as wide as he could in the cramped back seat. It looked like Dopinder was going to get a show should he look in his back mirror. 

Dopinder bless the man was very pointedly ignoring all the going ons behind him. Jör took control once again, going back to turning Wade into a pile of mush all by the power of his lips alone. While Peter after freezing for a moment began to tentatively explore. The soft, curious touches were amping him up while Jör’s kisses were turning him to goo. The two completely opposite signal being sent to his brain had Wade’s body so confused he was becoming highly sensitive to the tiniest sensation. He was been bombarded with lips and hands on his body and surrounded by two willing people pressed up against him. The pheromone of lust and sex were soaking into every inch of the space they occupied. Wade’s sense was stronger than the average man. Something that had helped him out countless time in the past, but now they were getting so much feedback of a subject he normally only got the bare minimum of they didn’t know how to handle it. 

Even Wade was surprised when his back arched and he moaned into Jör’s mouth as he orgasmed around Peter’s hand. Fuck, this was the second time in an hour that these two had made Wade come in his pants. He wasn’t sure if he should get a complex or fall on his knees to worship the two of them. If he got a vote, thought he was choosing the latter. 

He opened his eyes to see Peter’s pleased smile and Jör’s smirk. Looking away for a second to compose himself, Wade recognised the corner they were turning. It was the back of the apartment complex; Wade had a feeling that this wasn’t the first time Dopinder had circled the block and made a note to tip three times as much. To both pay for the consideration and to have the back seat cleaned. Not because they had left any bodily fluid behind, but because the three of them had been pumping the pheromones out pretty hard and the next poor sucker who sat in here would pop an instant boner if it wasn’t neutralised of scents. 

Wade handed the poor cabbie $500 instead of his normal. In return, Dopinder gave him a big wink and wished him a cheery good night. Slinging a hand around each of their shoulder Wade strutted cockily past the doorman and into the elevator. 

Once they were inside Wade’s apartment, they stood uncertainty looking at each other. Things were just about to turn awaked and Wade opened his mouth to start blabbering when Peter beat him to the punch. 

<You can’t catch me,> He said, backing up. 

“No,” Jör snapped out. “Peter, I said no!” 

Peter stuck his tongue out, then turned and bolted. 

“Norns,” Jör curse running after him, “Don’t let get on the ceiling, we will never catch him otherwise,” Floated back to Wade who joined in on the hunt. 

What followed ended up being the weirdest mix of a striptease and chaises that Wade had ever taken part in. Peter kept them in a merry chase occasionally allowing them to grab a piece of his clothing only to wiggle free of it. In returned he kept sticking pieces of their clothes to the closest surface and the only way to get free was to remove said item. 

It was only when a cool breeze brushed against Wade’s nether region that he realised he had been running butt naked through his apartment chasing two other butt naked guys for the last ten minutes. And by this stage it was far too late to suddenly get concerned about his appearance. He had been flashing every inch of himself unknowingly to the other two. And oddly, neither of them had even blinked twice at his frankly alarming coverage of scars. If it hadn’t been for the breeze, he wouldn’t have cottoned on to the fact that he was exposed. They had acted like there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Even now when Peter came around the corner and caught sight of Wade standing full Monty, his response was to shoot a cheeky grin then start climbing the wall. 

“No, don’t let him get too high,” Came Jör’s voice. Reflectively Wade leapt forward to grab hold of Peter’s foot, but the little brat just scrambled up the wall faster. Then lay flat against the ceiling, tilting his head so laughing, brown eyes looking down at him. 

“Well, fuck,” Jör swore, coming up and casually leaning against Wade. “Now how on earth are we going to get him to come down?” 

“We could offer him a cookie?” Wade suggested. Peter shook his head, the motion making his pert round arse do a tiny jiggle. Wade swore, eyes glued to the naked cock tease on his ceiling. Jör placed his hand on his hips and frowned up at Peter. 

“Well, we could always try offering him something else,” Jör mused. The next second Wade felt a hand trail down his stomach and circle him. He let out a hiss of appreciation. He had been permanently half hard since the chase began and his cock was very grateful for the attention. Peter bit his lip as he greedily watched Jör give him a hand job. His body twitched and Wade thought the plan might work, which was all fine and good so long as Jör didn’t stop what he was doing. 

Instead, Wade saw the light of stubbornness flash through Peter’s eyes, then he rolled until he was lying on his back. He was also half hard, but instead of going for his cock like Wade expected, Peter started with his hand in his hair, tugging it gently, then brushing his fingers down the side of his neck. He continued to touch himself, slowly working his way down inch by inch, all the while giving Jör and Wade looks of hidden promise from lowered eyes. 

“Screw this,” Jör snapped.

Wade yelped and leapt sideways as the next second there was a massive serpent where Jör had been. The snake easily lifted its neck, reaching high enough to wrap around Peter’s startled body before sinking back to the ground. Between one blink and the next Jör was back in his human shape, he had his arms wrapped tight around Peter’s middle. In a single motion he threw Peter over his shoulder then headed in the bedroom's direction. Peter didn’t look so much like he was struggling to escape more that he was trying to rub himself against his mate. 

A bemused Wade followed the pair, watching as Jör tossed Peter onto the bed but remained standing at the bottom of the frame. 

“Now this is a lovely sight, seeing you Baby Boy all spread out on my sheets,” Wade hummed appreciatively. “Look at you, like a wet dream come true. 

And the best part is how you can’t take your eyes off me. I can see you stealing greedy, little glances every chance you get. Hoping not to be caught in the act, but you just can’t help yourself, can you? You know if you look for too long, I’ll see, but even with this knowledge you just can’t drag your eyes away. 

It makes me wonder what is it about my body that has you so captivated hmmm? Is it my size?

Oh, I saw that, so my size is defiantly something you like. The fact I’m so much bigger than you sends a trill down your spine, doesn’t it? See here? See how huge my hand looks when I lay it against your chest. 

Yes, Baby Boy you can touch me, yeah see that, see when you place your hand up against mine, it’s just engulfs yours doesn’t it? And I bet you want to see if that’s the same with the rest of my body?

How do I know? 

Because you are, even now, even with me talking about it, telling the room at large that I know and have caught you in the act you still can’t stop looking at me. And it’s not just one spot either, not look at your eyes go, flitting from my head to my hip, to my shoulders, then my legs coming back to my arms. It’s like there is so much you want to see you don’t know where to look first. It’s that right, Baby Boy?

Are there multiple things you like? 

Aww look at that shy nod.

Did you see that Jör?

No, don’t cover your face, I know you are pinking up under there, buts that ok. I enjoy seeing you feel all hot under the collar. I love the way you respond to me, Baby Boy; it makes me want to talk dirty to you all night long. And then once you come crying my name, I want to put my hands on you, to see just how many wicked things you will allow me to do to you. 

Do you want to know a secret, I think you will do every wicked act I ask for; I think that even though your Mate is sitting there watching your every move, you still will let me do everything I dream of and beg for more. 

Look, Peter, look at the way Jör is watching you. Look how possessive his eyes are, see how he devourers you. And yet going by the slope in his shoulder and the arch in his back, oh yeah, he likes it idea of watching you do all those wicked, wicked things with an older man. A man of his choosing. 

Oh yes Jör I’m on to you, don’t bother raiding your eyebrow at me, I know the only reason I’m here standing between your mate’s legs is because you picked me. I’m running my hands up Peter’s inner things and spreading them wider because you allow me to. It’s only with your approval that I’m gazing at Peter’s most hidden spot. 

Oh ho, that got you off your seat, are you coming to join us?

No?

Then what...Your applying lube? 

Oooooo that feels nice, Oh, shit, man, you have talented hands. Don’t stop. Watching you open Peter up and work my dick at the same time is like looking at a masterpiece. You are one talented son of a bitch. You can bet your bottom dollar I will review this later. 

You want me to take Peter?

I don’t know, Baby Boy, do you want me to take you?

Oh, holy fucking shit, goddamit, shit, that is a hell of an enthusiastic yes.

Give me a sec here guys, I’m an old man and if you don’t want me to blow my load, you will for the love of mercy hold still.

No, don’t pout at me, I’m in as deep as I can go and if you want me to do something about that you will give me a sec to acclimatise otherwise it’s going to be all wham bam thank you mam. 

Yes, Jör keep him occupied, would you?

Ah, good thanks.

Although I really didn’t think this one through because the sight of you two doing that is not helping me to control myself and oh fuck it, I’m going to go for it, gees, I, am, bloody, glad, you, are, stronger, then, you, look, Petey. 

Wait, why are you two stopping? 

You’re changing the mood?

Sorry Baby Boy, I missed that what did you say?

Am I ticklish? No, and certainly not while I’m buried balls deep. Why do you ask?

No reason?

Wait! Peter, what are you doing?

No Don’t!” 

Giggles actual giggles burst from Wade's lips and Peter ran his hands up and down his side. 

“Stop. You are making me laugh. You little brat, stop.” Wade spoke between burst of laughter.

“Yes, Jör, get him back, see how he likes it. 

Ooooo man, that was a mistake. Every time you make him laugh, his body clenches and jiggles around mine. So, we are going to stop now, right?

RIGHT?

Wait, what was that look you guys gave each other?

A tickle war! Are you out of your mind? Who has a tickle war in the middle of fucking?

Oh, shit, fuck. Oh man, I guess we fucking do.” 

Jör had Peter writhing on the bed while Peter was using the fact Wade was still buried deep to run his own hands over Wade when he wasn’t trying to bat Jör’s sly fingers away from his side. Wade had both hands clenched down on Peters hips trying to hold him in place while all three of them were giggling their heads off. 

Wade had never come while laughing before. It hadn’t even occurred to him it was even possible. And yet there he was collapsing face down on the bed next to a still shaking Peter with a smug Jör leaning over them, to bestow deep kisses to them both. Wade lifted his head, concerned he was the only one to come, only to see the very visual evidence that all three of them had done so. 

Jör disappeared for a second only to come back with a damp warm cloth. He wiped all three of them down, then threw the cloth into the laundry basket. 

With a sigh, Wade rolled onto his back. He wanted to steal some glances of his own as the mated pair got dressed and left. However, they seemed to have missed that memo. The one that said they had their fun, got their rocks off, and now it was time to bail. 

Instead, Peter crawled up the bed, sprawled himself on top of Wade then went boneless limp, closing his eyes. Wade tentatively curled a hand around his lower back. He had absolutely no fucking problems being Peter’s mattress and pillow if the guy wanted to catch a nap before heading off. 

Wade could hear Jör walking around the apartment, he wasn’t sure what the guy was doing but halved hoped whatever it was would take him some time, the longer he could get a naked Peter lying on him the better. Peter did not know that he was helping feed Wade ravenous skin hunger, but he was. Shit, the pair of them had done so much for Wade he wouldn’t need to go back to the club for almost a year now. 

Jör re-entered the room, with everyone discarded clothes under his arms. Wade let out a soundless sigh. Well, it had been good while it lasted. Except Jör wasn’t getting dressed. He placed the clothes into three piles turned the bedroom light off. The filtered light coming in from the hallway and the window showed Jör must have had turned every light off on his way back to the bedroom. 

Wade’s heart gave a traitorous leap. Did this mean? Yes, yes, it did. Jör had pulled the quilt up over them and was sliding under the blanket on the opposite side to Peter. He lay his head on Wade’s free shoulder and when Wade wasn’t quick enough, wrapped Wade‘s arm around his body. 

Wade grinned in the semidarkness. This was fucking nice. Having both his sexual partners curling up to sleep with him afterwards. Yeah, this was the good shit. Peter started quietly purring. 

“Hey Baby Boy,” Wade whispered. “You don’t have to do that.” 

Peter acted like he hadn’t heard him while Jör snorted and then joined in on the purr. Wade looked at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. The last time he had been involved in a group purr had been with these two, when he met them years ago. Taking a deep breath, telling himself he would not cry like a fucking baby, Wade added his bass purr to theirs. 

The combined sound was a soothing rumbled that slowly crept up on Wade and pulled him under sleep’s embrace. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first hint of golden light flittered over the buildings, quietly painting yellow tints to any brink or stone work it touched before passing through glass planes to gently bath the bed and its occupants. Slowly and steadily, they became more aware of the light’s presence. Breathing started to increase and brows wrinkled. There was rustle then a set of muscles were stretched out and held in that position for a second before collapsing back down again. Another set of rustling as a different body rolled over. Persistently, the light crept closer, refusing to be ignored. Soon all three bodies were making small restless movements as they all entered the land of the living. 

Moving as one, all three aligned their bodies to perform one of the oldest acts of creation. Soft sighs and gently rhythmic movement built the bass rhythm. The sounds of lazy kisses and sheets sliding filled in the melody. The resulting song was one of a steady, easy harmony. Three parts perfectly blending to create one symphonious piece. It gradually built, the rhythm maintaining its steadfast pace. Not a single note was rush or hurried, for this was no fast pace piece of music. Instead, it was a chilled easy tune where the aim was to enjoy the journey, not race to the finish. Slowly it rose higher and higher until unable to drag it out any longer it reached its climax, then slowly petered off with a few remaining notes before the silence of the morning was unbroken once more. 

Wade woke up for the second time that morning. He had slowly become aware that he had been feeling a gently touch tracing his skin for quite some time now. Blearily, he squinted open his eyes. Normally he closed his curtain, but he hadn’t done that last night having a hell of a lot better thing to occupy himself with. But he was regretting it now. The dam sun was shining its evil ray of golden brightness straight into his eyeballs. Turning his head to the side, he could see a curled-up lump under the covers that assuming no one had moved was Jör. 

The touch traced a curly cue on his ribs. He looked down his torso and found a bright-eyed, wide-awake Peter beaming up at him. Wade groan at the sheer amount of alertness the Spider was projecting. Damm it all to hell, Peter was one of those mythical creatures everyone loved to bitch about. A morning person. 

The lump to his side made a displeased sound, then Jör’s grumpy voice floated out. 

“It’s too early, either go away or go back to sleep.” 

Peter ducked his head and went back to what Wade now realised was him tracing every one of his scars. Wade frowned down at him. He was trying to have a complex about his appearance, but it was extremely hard to do when he had two beautiful young men seek him out, make out with him, follow him home. Proceed to have hours of incredibly playful, sexy time. Then press their naked body up against his to sleep. Only to wake to morning sex and then a cutie touching his skin in the morning light. 

The sun filled the room, making it impossible for Wade to kid himself into believing that Peter couldn’t see him properly. Nor could he tell himself the touch was one of disgust or horror. The same light that bared him to Peter’s gaze also made it impossible for Wade to mistake the look on his face for anything other than delighted fascination. 

Oh well, Wade thought. I can worry about my appearance with other people. These two will just have to be my exception to the rule. 

“What are you doing, Baby boy?” Wade whispered. 

< Nothing,> Peter signed then instantly went back to lovingly tracing his scars. 

“That feels nice,” wade told him. Peter smiled happily up at him, not stopping his hands for a second. “But you can stop whenever you want. I don’t mind.” The last thing he wanted was for Peter to think he required all the worshipful touches he had received. 

Jör grumpily lifted the blanket from his head, then snorted. 

“Yeah, no,” He told Wade. “The only way you are getting Peter to stop is if you actually say it.” Wade looked at him in confusion. Jör grinned. “Peter here is a tactile slave. Touch is his biggest turn on.” Wade looked at Peter, who blushed but didn’t refute it any. Instead holding Wade’s gaze, he nuzzled his cheek against Wade’s chest. 

“Is that true Baby Boy? That all I need to rev you up is a single touch?” Wade ran the tip of his finger down Peter’s spine as a test. Peter’s eyes flutter and he arched up into the teasing stroke. 

“Holy cow, you weren’t joking,” Wade said reverently. 

“Told you,” Jör replied smugly. “Now unless we are going to have more sex, I’m going back to sleep.” 

Wade really, really wanted to have more sex, but Fate was a fickle bitch and made his phone chime just at that moment. With a sigh Wade slid out of bed and walked over to his pile of clothes, fishing his phone out. The text was from one of his contacts. The hit he was currently working on had finally made an appearance. If he didn’t go now, he wouldn’t get another chance for at least another six months. 

“Fuck,” Wade swore. “I fucking have to go.” 

<Ok,>

“Its fine,” Jör agreed, throwing the blankets off and sitting up. “Give us a moment to get dressed and we will be out of your hair.” 

“No, no, no,” Wade rushed over to them and pushed Jör back into the bed. “Stay, sleep in some more, its still super early. I have food in my fridge and your welcome to use the bathroom. Stay as long as you like and when you are ready, you can show yourselves out.” 

< Are you sure?> Peter asked. 

“Yes, Baby Boy, I’m positive.” Wade promised. 

He got dressed into his suit under both of their gaze then happily accepted goodbye kisses from them before heading out, still strapping on all his various weapons. Wade had been telling the truth. He genuinely wanted them to stay for a while longer, even if he wasn’t there. They wouldn’t wreak the place or take any of his belonging. Although Wade had to admit even if it was to himself that even if they did, he was so whipped he wouldn’t mind. They had given him such a priceless gift that they could ask for anything in return, and Wade would get it for them. 

His sardonic thoughts pointed out that part of him had foolishly asked them to stay because he hoped they would still be there when he returned. The rest of him knew he had more chances of a unicorn appearing in his living room than ever getting to spend more time with both of them. This was his gold at the end of a rainbow and fucking yeah, it had been worth it. A night spent with the duo meant he would die (repeatedly) with a smile on his ugly mug. 

* * *

Peter turned and looked at Jör. 

“So?” Jör asked. 

<Yeah, I still like him. Sexually we work brilliantly. I’m willing to see if we match up in other ways as well. To see if he can become our mate.>

“Good,” Jör saw Peter worry his bottom lip, a such sign he still had more to say. “What is it?” 

< While I was happy to do that with Wade, I’m not interested in trying it out with some random stranger. I’ve had a crush on Wade since we first met, but casual sex does nothing for me.> Peter said. Looking half way between worried and defiant. Jör curled a hand around the back on his neck, bringing him forward and placed a chase kiss on his forehead. 

“Ok,” He agreed simply. 

<Really? You don’t mind? It’s just I know you like casual sex.>

Jör wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him close. “Did I enjoy casual sex before I met you? Yes, as you know, since I told you all about them. But and this is the important thing, Peter. You are my mate. I waited over sixteen hundred years for you. You are the most important thing in my life. No amount of casual sex is worth causing any distress in you.” He looked deep into Peter’s eye to make sure his message came through. 

“If you say you don’t want to pursue this thing with Wade. Then we stop. We walk away and don’t look back, no questions asked.” 

<I thought you like Wade?>

“I do. I like him a lot, I can see myself very easily falling in love with him and I think he would be perfect for us both but here is the thing. You are more important. You are my lover and my Mate. I am committed to you above all others.” 

Peter squirmed, embarrassed but pleased. 

<I want to see if Wade can become our mate.> He said again. 

“Ok,” Jör said then rolled, so he was lying on top of Peter, covering his body possessively with his own. “Remember, you are mine before all others and I will do anything to keep you.” Peter leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Jör’s lips. 

<You are mine and I am yours.> He confirmed. 

* * *

Peter was back in his den, staring out the window but not really seeing the city scape. He wasn’t brooding, just intently concentrating. He had a lot on his mind ok. Not that he had any intentions of changing his choice, but now he was coming to teams with what exactly that meant. 

Peter had known Jör pretty much all of his life and had loved him in one form or another for that entire time. Jör was Peter’s constant rock and support. Never had Peter ever had to worry if Jör had his back or not. And that security was something Peter really liked. 

Wade was a whole different kettle of fish. Peter knew he was attracted to Wade, he had been right from the start. But he didn’t really know Wade yet. He was old enough to know that an hour at a petting zoo, being rescued and healed and then one night in his bed, was not enough to build a lifetime relationship on. He was no Anna from Frozen, falling in love at first sight. 

Falling in lust at first sight on the other hand, ho boy Peter could defiantly be accused of that. But really, could you blame him? Wade’s face had incredible bone structure, and then there was the fact Wade was so much taller and wider than either Peter or Jör. Before Wade came onto the scene Peter had never realised, he had a size kink, but man did he ever. Having Wade’s muscular body press up against his and been able to see and feel the different between them had pushed all of Peter’s buttons last night. Man, Wade was so fit. When they had been playing naked chases, they had almost caught Peter on a few occasions because he was far too busy ogling to remember to run away. 

The thought was so powerful he could feel his body respond and rapidly brought his mind under control and back to the business at hand. Peter had never been interested in dating anyone before Jör asked. He had watched the kids at his high school sigh and coo at each other, but never saw the appeal. He wasn’t blind, he could tell if someone was ascetically beautiful. But that was it. Peter felt just as attracted to them as he did a piece of artwork. In fact, there were times when he would have rated the artwork higher. 

Ned had once tried to talk to Peter about who they would date if they weren’t the nerds of the nerd school, but stopped once Peter explained how he felt. Ned had shrugged, told him not to worry about it. There were plenty of people who never found people attractive or only found someone after they had been friends first. Either way, it didn’t make a difference to Ned. He had then changed the subject to the latest Star wars Lego they were building, and that had been the end of that. 

Having grown up in this pack, Peter was no stranger to the different aspects of sexuality. From Fen being and Ace all the way to Sleip’s Pan and everything in-between. Never had he felt the urge to classify what he felt and no one in the pack ask him to. As far as Peter was concerned, he loved Jör, and that was it. Wade came out of left field. Working with the Avengers, living in New York city, even spending some time at Charles Xavier school. It had exposed Peter to a wide range of people. Not a single one of them had every caught his eye. So he had been terribly surprised when he was sixteen and he got a crush on Wade. He chalked it up to wild hormones running through his body. Not helped, of course, by the fact Jör also found him to be sexy. Three years later and his hormones were setting down, yet that crush came roaring back to life when they bumped into Wade. 

It was this that he was ‘not brooding’ over. What was it about Wade that made him different from the rest of society? Biting his lip, Peter continued to turn the thought over in his head. He could have done this in his room and no one beside J.A.R.V.I.S would have been the wiser, but he was in the strange mindset where he wanted to both be around his pack and yet not deal with them. As a compromise, he was standing by the windows in the living area. He could hear varies members of his pack as they chatted away to each other. 

Peter couldn’t remember when exactly it had started, but some time ago when he was still a toddler, Loki had come up with a plan to have the pack bond while still doing their own thing. The living room had been rearranged, so that there were seven small work stations, complete with a desk and Stark tec, that ringed the perimeter of the room, all looking towards the middle. Tony had sunk the floor in the middle, then lined the floor and rim with cushion material, making it a soft play/relax area for people to either sprawl in or play safely in the case of the younger kits. 

Peter can remember many a grand playtime bouncing around on the cushions and quite a few naps in there as well. There was no napping at the moment. Hela, Sköll and Hati were loudly involved in a romping game that looked like some version of tag, but the rules seemed to be different. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind and they placed a kiss on his temp bite mark. Peter tilted his head, relaxing into Jör’s embrace. He could feel Jör flicking his tongue out and tasting his neck. 

<What are you doing?> Peter asked. 

“Smelling you.” Jör replied lazily then went back to doling out tiny licks against him. “You smell really, really nice.” 

<Thanks?> Peter was happy for the compliment but since he had washed himself in the normal stuff he wasn’t sure why now was different. Sly green eyes shot an amused look at him and answered his unasked question. 

“I can still smell Wade on you, your combined essences are rather addictive.” 

Peter spun around in alarm. 

<What!> He quickly scanned the room, but no one was paying any attention to them. <I washed!> he proclaimed. 

“Hmm, yes you did,” Jor replied, lowering his voice a little to console Peter’s panic but not getting off the subject. “I can tell and appreciate it. I’m getting your base sent with no nasty chemicals.” He leaned forward and breathed deeply before continuing. “topped with the scent of Wades arousal that has soaked into your very pores.” 

Peter could feel his face heat as he hastily signed. <Oh my god, can you smell we had sex?>

“Yes,” Jör replied. “I can smell that the three of us did, all over you.” 

Peter deeply wished that his ability meant that the floor could swallow him whole instead of sticking to surfaces. <Are you the only one who can smell that?> He prayed. 

Jör looked at him, a bit confused. “No, Fen, Hati and Sköll, can as well.” 

Alarmed, Peter turned to the puppies. He couldn’t believe he had done that to the two little boys. They were only four, for goodness’ sake! Although neither twin was paying him any attention at the moment. 

<Oh Man, why didn’t you tell me this before? I didn’t mean to, to corrupt them.>

“Stop,” Jör commanded, seeing Peter panicking. “Whatever your thinking, stop. As far as the twins are concerned, you and I spent last night snuggling and sleeping with a stranger. They don’t see anything weird about this because Sleip snuggles and sleeps with lots of strangers. And unless you make a big deal out of it, they will pay it no mind.” 

Peter paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. <Are you sure it’s ok? I didn’t hurt them?>

“Not in the slightest, and so long you continue to act normal you won’t.” 

<Should I apologise to Fen then?>

“Fen has been smelling everyone’s bed sports from the moment he was born. Since as you know he has no interest in sex, he dismisses the information as soon as he gets it. He seriously couldn’t care less what the hell we do in the bedroom so long as we don’t involve him.” 

Peter looked across the room to where Fen was sprawled at Tony’s feet. The giant wolf who’s hearing was so acute he would have been following their conversation even with all the noise the younger kits were making, gave a lazy wag of his tail in confirmation then closed his eyes again, laying his head on Tony’s foot. 

Having all his fears dealt with before they could properly manifest had Peter reeling. He was all revved up with no place to go. He needed an outlet for the emotions and an idea came to him. Giving Jör a ghost of a wink he clicked his fingers once getting Fen’s attention then pretended that he hadn’t meant to do it, he sighed clearly. 

<Is that why he sleeps so much? So he doesn’t get involved?>

“Yeah, we are lucky he is such a lazy mutt, he can’t be bothered about anything.” 

Peter blinked then braced himself, Jör had unwillingly added fuel to the fire. Fen had his eyes open, and he was giving Jör a flat stare. Jör matched him stare for stare, Peter felt his hidden mischief maker stir and added now that Fen was looking at them. 

< No wonder he can never catch Sleip, I bet your faster than him now; he is probably so slow>

That was the last straw, Fen launched himself, bounding over the sunken area in a single leap heading straight for them. Peter instantly jumped up and clung to the ceiling. J.A.R.V.I.S triggered the shields which sprung up over every workstation. Tony, Solda’t, and Loki were all at a station and as such were protected in the shield. The three of them looking up in confusion, having missed the beginning of the confrontation. 

Hela and the twins cheered and yapped loudly as Jör desperately tried to avoid Fen. He was leaping and weaving around the room, but as enhanced as his Æsir form was, there was no way he could outrun Fen. Knowing he wouldn’t win this fight, but unwilling to give up the battle, Jör shifted, turning into his enormous serpent form. His body filled the space half of it falling into the sunken area with the kits. Jör didn’t hesitate, but shot towards Fen. 

“Enough,” Loki sternly cried. “No rumbling in the living room.” 

Loki wrapped Peter up in green magic for a second. Then transported him to Fen’s Floor before releasing him. Arms flailing, Peter fell from ceiling height and landed with an oof on part of Jör. Looking around, he saw that Fen, Hela and the twins had been transported as well. The twins were the first to recover, and they began to bark and nip at Jör's tail. 

“Yap, Yap, Yap,” 

Jör spun around and hissed at them, causing Hati to fall over backwards, releasing Jör’s tail. As soon as he was free, Jör slithered towards a bemused Fen. Peter rolled off Jör’s back and got out of the way as the two brothers changed from chaises to wrestling. 

He stood, hands on his hips, looking at the giant ball of Wolf and snake tangled around one another. A hand slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Tag, your it,” Hela shouted, sprinting away from him. Peter turned and gave chase, the puppies ears pricked and they tailed Peter barking happily away 

“Yap, Yap, Yap.” 

Peter didn’t use his webs as he planned to patrol later tonight and didn’t want to put any pressure on his body’s reservoir. But he was quickly catching up to Hela. He was fast, and if he could keep her here on this open floor, he could catch her. Hela knew this, which was why she was giving it her all to making it to the ramp and head to Jör’s floor. If she made it to the jungle, Peter would have lost. No one was as good as hiding as Hela was. 

So Peter didn’t use his webs, but he took every advantage the agility equipment his dad had set out gave him. Using them to launch off and jump ahead of Hela, herding her away from the ramp. She let out a squeal and dodged him, but was rapidly making her way back to the ramp again. Peter’s eyes narrowed as a smile broke out on his face. Hela was no fool. For all that she was ten, she very much knew the strengths and weaknesses of everyone involved. 

She impressed Peter he had to really work at it to keep her away from the ramp while still trying to tag her. The twins were making things a thousand times more complicated, getting constantly under foot. Peter wasn’t sure whose side they were on except for their own as they happily targeted anyone who got close enough. Soon not a single person avoided getting a nip or two from razor sharp baby puppy teeth. 

Peter climbed up a piece of equipment then jumped off doing a flip and patting Hela’s shoulder. He made a clicking noise letting her know he had tagged her then bolted for the other side of the floor. Hela hot on his heels. 

“Yap, Yap, Yap.” 

The twins hot on hers. 

It was an exhausted group that limped back up the ramp four hours later. Peter was carrying Sköll, Jör was back in his Æsir form and giving Hela a piggy back. And Hati was flopped over Fen’s back. The younger three kits could barely keep their eyes open during dinner, and all of them willingly went to bed straight after. 

Tony came out of his bedroom with a pleased look. 

“The Twins are out like a light, you guys certainly ran them ragged.” 

“What did I miss?” Sleip asked. He had been away on business and only joined them at dinner time. 

“Your brothers got into a scuffle, riling up the rest, so I sent all the kits to Fen’s floor to run it off.” Loki said. 

Peter kept innocently drinking his coffee. He had enough lessons from Loki that so long as he was prepared, he could pull off mischief and get away with it with his innocent ‘who me?’ act. Jör shot him a look of irritation but didn’t bother correcting anybody. 

“Huh,” Sleip said looked sideways at the two brothers who normally didn’t scuffle with each other. Most because Jör wasn’t really interested in rough housing or pranking. His gaze slipped to a member who was quite happy for both rough house and pranks, but Peter was sitting there calmly drinking. He had one of the most expressive faces so Sleip was sure had Peter been involved he would blush or squirm and yet he was doing neither. 

Shrugging, Sleip dropped it, moving on to a different subject. “So, you two have been mates now for three years, do you think you will ever give each other Permanent Bite marks or stay in the Temp marks camp like me?” 

“We will be doing Permanent marks,” Jör said with certainty. Peter smiled at him, linking their hands. 

“Oooo, do you have any idea when?” Sleip asked as the other adults watched, interested. 

“When we are ready,” Jör replied. 

“Okay, cool?” Sleip said. None of the adults were idiots and they could tell there was something in particular that was holding them back, but they didn’t know what. Fen was giving them a very considering stare. Jör turned his own stare back on him. Fen huffed then ambled over to Tony plonking, his head in the inventor’s lap giving him puppy dog eyes as he shamelessly begged for pats. 

Peter knew Fen wouldn’t say anything about what he suspected, but even so it wouldn’t be long before the other adults got curious and started digging. The one thing this pack fails at was keeping secrets from each other for long. Jör and he had talked and decided not to mention Wade to the pack until they had confirmed with the man in question that he wanted to be part of their trio. 

It would be tricky to keep Wade from the rest of the pack’s notice until this time. But Peter was sure it wouldn’t take long for them to convince Wade. Everything from the pheromones, how he acted to his purr blending perfectly with theirs showed Wade desired them just as much as they wanted him. So, it wouldn’t take too much time. Then the three of them could work on bringing the rest of the pack around to the idea. 


End file.
